Cinderella: A Different Story
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if the second Lady Tremaine was really Cinderella's mother—not stepmother—and Cinderella was Drizella's and Anastasia's half-sister?
1. Prologue

_Cinderella: A Different Tale_

_Lady Tremaine's POV_

I looked at my two daughters—they needed a father. Drizella was only six and Anastasia was three. I soon met a nice—rich—man, a baron. His first wife had also died, but left him childless. When he proposed, I agreed to marry him.

Anastasia looked at Drizella and asked, "Sissy, wha's gonna happen to us?"

"We're moving to live with Stepfather," Drizella explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Girls, behave," I ordered, sighing.

My new husband, Sir Edmund, smiled and said, "Let's go inside, shall we, ladies?"

We hurried inside and a few days later, I discovered a pleasant surprise—I was pregnant with my third child.

"Edmund, I need to tell you something," I began uncertainly.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I'm pregnant," I said, calmly.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated dumbly back to me.

I nodded and he said, "I'm going to be a father again?"

I nodded again and he grinned and hugged me quickly.

Anastasia ran into our room at that second, crying. "What's wrong?" Edmund and I both instantly asked our—currently—youngest daughter.

She looked at me and said, "Mommy, Drizzie's being mean."

I scowled and Edmund said, "I'll deal with Drizella, dearest. Why don't you cheer up Anastasia?"

I nodded and thought for a few moments.

"Anastasia?" I asked.

She looked up at me and I quickly picked her up, wiping away her tears. "Yes, Mommy?" she asked.

"Can you keep a secret from your big sister?" I asked.

She nodded, excitedly, and I said, "Well, you are about to become a big sister—like Drizella."

"I'm gonna be nice to my baby sister," Anastasia declared stubbornly and I smiled.

Edmund returned, leading Drizella and I looked sternly at my oldest child. "Drizella, what have I told you about bullying Anastasia?" I asked, firmly.

"Not ta," Drizella answered.

I nodded and said, "Have you apologized to her?"

Drizella shook her head and then I gave her a look that said, Apologize now young lady.

"I'm sorry, Annie," Drizella said, hugging her younger sister.

"Forgive you, Drizzie," Anastasia replied.

I smiled and I knew in about nine months, I'd have my hands full with a baby, a four-year-old, and a seven-year-old—of course that depended on if the child came on time—Drizella was a month late and Anastasia had been born right on time—who knew if this child would take after Drizella or Anastasia.

Drizella suddenly looked at me and said, "Mom, Stepfather said, you had a secret."

I nodded and said, "You're going to have to help Anastasia be a good big sister, OK, Drizella?"

Drizella grinned and asked, "When I can see my baby brother?"

"Sister!" Anastasia yelled.

"Brother!" Drizella yelled back at Anastasia.

"Girls!" I groaned as Edmund stepped in and said, "Behave yourselves."

They nodded.

Six months later, I felt the familiar pangs of it being time for the child to come. I whimpered and Anastasia asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's too soon," I explained, terrified.

Drizella nodded and raced to get the midwife—she wanted a baby brother—we're going to name the child Edmund if it was a boy—Edmund had died a few months ago.

When she returned, I ordered, "Save the baby."

The midwife nodded—I couldn't lose my youngest.

Anastasia spotted Drizella, who quickly hugged her four-year-old sister.

"Drizella, is Mother and the baby going to be alright?" she asked.

Drizella shrugged and said, "I hope so—Mother seems really worried about this child."

Four hours later, I was handed a screaming baby girl. I gasped and held her against my chest. "My baby girl," I murmured. "Cinderella—her name is Cinderella."

I rocked her and stared out the window—Anastasia, Drizella, and I were the only family little Cinderella had.

Drizella and Anastasia joined me and said, "Girls, come meet your new sister—Cinderella."

Drizella scowled and quickly left the room—as soon as I had said sister.

Anastasia scrambled over and peered at Cinderella. "She's so tiny," Anastasia stated matter-of-factly.

"So were you," I smiled at Anastasia gently.

"I wasn't that small, when I was born, right, Mother?" Anastasia asked.

I nodded. "Why's she so tiny?" Anastasia asked.

"She was born prematurely," I explained gently.

"What's that mean?" Anastasia asked.

"She was born early," I explained.

Anastasia nodded and hugged her little sister gently. "Bye Cinderella," she smiled at her younger sister.

I smiled and I vowed in that instant to protect Cinderella—no matter the cost—it didn't matter if she thought I was overprotective and overbearing—I wasn't going to lose my youngest daughter.


	2. Eighteen Years Later

Eighteen Years Later

Cinderella's POV

My sisters—Anastasia and Drizella—were going to a sleepover. Anastasia suggested that I ask Mother if I could go.

I found Mother, sending a servant to the village. I backed away and Mother called, "I know you're back there, Ella."

I sheepishly walked over to her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Go where?" she asked.

"The slumber party," I added.

"No," she answered.

"But, Mother, Anastasia and Drizella are going," I whined.

"Stop whining, Cinderella," she ordered.

I pouted but obeyed. "I'm only protecting you," she murmured as she fingered her locket—it held a picture of Daddy and Anastasia and Drizella's father.

I nodded and asked, "Can I not not go to the party?"

"Yes, I mean no," she replied.

I scowled and she held out something for me—it was my teddy bear, completely repaired—it had gotten torn a few months ago and she promised to have it fixed. I grinned and she wrapped her arms around me—even though she was overprotective, I think I was her favorite of the three of us—or that might have been because I was the baby—she still treated me like a baby sometimes. "Thank you, Mommy," I murmured.

"You're welcome, my dear girl," she began to carry me up to my room.

Later Drizella and I got into another fight. "So, seeing as you don't want to go..." she began.

"I do want to go," I countered. "I just don't want to upset Mother."

"Yeah, because you're Mommy's little angel," Drizella accused.

"Am not," I insisted.

"Are too," Drizella persisted.

"Am not," I insisted.

"Are too," Drizella persisted.

"Am not," I insisted.

"Are too," Drizella persisted.

Anastasia entered and said, "Drizella be quiet!"

Mother arrived and said, "Anastasia, Cinderella, come with me."

Drizella and I stuck our tongues out at each other and Mother said, "Drizella, Cinderella, behave."

We nodded.

"Since I don't want you sneaking out, you can go, Ella, as long as you stay with Anastasia," Mother said.

I nodded and said, "Yes, Mother."

She quickly hugged me and I asked, "Mother?"

"Yes?" she pulled back and stared at me.

"Why are you so protective of me?" I asked.

"That, my dear, is a story for another day," she kissed my forehead, gently.

"Run along and get ready," she ordered.

I nodded, but glared at Drizella as she entered Mother's study.

"Baby," she muttered under her breath.

"Drizella, do you know why you're here?" I heard Mother immediately asked my oldest sister as I closed the door behind me.


	3. Kids

_Kids_

_Lady Tremaine's POV_

I sighed—it seemed like Drizella was constantly antagonizing Cinderella.

"Why do you always protect her?" Drizella snapped immediately. "You're not always going to be around and Cinderella needs to learn that."

"Don't question me!" I replied, calmly. "Now, I'm only trying to keep her safe."

"By locking her away?" Drizella demanded.

I stood up and walked over to the window. "I almost lost her once," I clenched my fists. "I won't—I _can't_—go through that again."

Drizella shakily nodded, remembering.

_Cinderella had been so small, so fragile. I was so careful with her—afraid to set her on the floor, in case she hurt herself. I didn't leave Anastasia alone with Cinderella—I trusted my younger daughter, but Cinderella was at so much risk for disease. When she was three months, she became deathly ill. I was scared out of my wits. Would I lose my youngest before she was really mine? Hundreds of doctors were called in and she survived but barely. From that day on, I forbade her from leaving our grounds and insisted that if either Drizella or Anastasia were sick, they stayed away from her and myself so that I could care for her._

Drizella sighed and asked, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Someday," I murmured_._


	4. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
